Forgotten Fairytales
by aznlurve
Summary: When Addison got pregnant, it was too much, and Derek left her for good. Instead, it was Meredith who stepped in. Then, when Addison's daughter, Tiger, turned three, she was kidnapped. Now, a year later, her child shows up at Seattle Grace. She has been to hell and back, and has no remembrance at all of her old life. Can they ever be a family again?
1. Prologue

Arizona stood in the room, staring at the little girl that was lying on the bed. She had been brought in just three hours ago at around six in the morning. A woman walking her dog had found her unconscious on the streets. No family had been found, and there wasn't a matching description on Missing Persons. She couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Dr. Robbins," a nurse called.

Arizona turned around, "I think I'll stay until she wakes up. Page me if there's an emergency." She walked back to the child's side, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I bet your parents are looking for you," she whispered.

Arizona took the girl's hand, stroking it. She loved her job at pediatrics, but she had never thought about having her own children. All the same, she couldn't believe anyone would just abandon their own kids.

The young blonde looked down at the girl's face, and was startled to find her eyelids fluttering. She stirred, blinking a couple of times, and then opened her eyes.

"Hi," Arizona said softly.

The girl looked at her, her eyes wide, and tried to sit up, wincing in pain while she did.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay," Arizona said. "Don't try to sit up; you broke a few ribs."

The child ignored her, looking around in panic. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were hurt pretty badly; they brought you in this morning."

"I…I can't be here. I have to go."

"You can't leave just yet, we have to keep you a little longer for observation." Arizona reached to stroke the girl's dark hair.

"No, no, you don't understand. I have to leave! I have to go back home—he'll be mad if I'm late!" She pulled away, and tears began to fall.

"Shh, shh, hey, it's okay." Arizona moved closer.

"No, if I don't get back he'll hurt me!" All of a sudden, the child seemed to lose all her energy and broke down into sobs.

Arizona pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay."

"He'll hurt me," she whispered.

"No, no, I'll protect you," Arizona replied, tears forming in her eyes. She rocked back and forth, holding the child tightly in her arms. "Everything will be okay," she repeated.

* * *

What do you think? This is just the prologue. Just a random idea that popped into my head. I've written bits and pieces and have a general plot line, but not everything worked out. I'll try to update as often as I can, but exams are coming up! In about two weeks updates should be regular. Review for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

_"Damnit, Bree, why the hell did you tell the woman your name was Tiger?"_

_"I…I'm sorry, Daddy. I forgot—"_

_"You forgot? You've been here for almost a year and you forgot? You did it on purpose!"_

_"No! Daddy, I didn't—"_

_"Shut up, damnit!" The man closed his eyes while the girl just looked at him in terror. "Get on the floor," he said._

_"Daddy, I'm sorry—"_

_"Get on the floor!"_

_Trembling, she knelt down.  
"Take of your shirt."_

_The girl obliged._

_He took of his belt, let out a breath, and began to whip her. The child simply lay there, feeling each shock of the belt on her back. She had learned a long time ago not to scream, because it only hurt worse. After what seemed like eternity, he threw the belt on the ground and pulled out a gun. _

_"Get up," he said, putting the gun under her chin. _

_She tried to obey, but fell as the pain grew worse._

_"Get up," he repeated, louder this time._

_She managed to reach up against the wall and stand, hunched over._

_He hit her with the butt of the gun on the ribs, over and over again, and she cried out in pain._

_"Now you'll always remember. Right?"_

_Gasping, the girl nodded._

_"Good." And with that, he left the room._

_The child leaned against the wall, panting. After a while, she struggled to walk. Slowly, she made her way toward the front door. With shaking hands, she turned the knob and stumbled out. As she walked down the driveway, another shock of pain hit her. Wincing, she fell down yet again, hitting the hard cement. Laying with the cold ground against her face, she closed her eyes, and dreamed about something better._

* * *

Arizona sighed, looking at the girl. She had tried talking to her, but she was stubbornly quiet. The only thing she had said was her name when Arizona asked. _Bree_, she had said.

There was something about her that was not quite right—her pale blue eyes so clear, you could almost see through them. They had lost the innocence commonly found in children, instead only holding painted memories of what had once been.

"Arizona!"

The young blonde turned to see Addison walking up to her.

"Callie is looking for you. Apparently you're supposed to get a drink together?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done. Thanks. I just have to fill out some forms for Social Services. No family. I don't even know if what she told me was her real name." Arizona glanced back at Bree.

Addison saw the worry in the doctor's eyes. "I can stay with her if you want."

"Really? She hasn't said much. They found signs of abuse when she came in. She's probably scared to death."

"I'll go see if I can help."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled. "I'll just be gone for a couple of minutes."

Addison watched her leave and sighed. She stared at the thin frame of the child's back, her wavy brown hair covering her face. Addison knocked softly on the hospital door, waited a second, and walked in.

Bree was leaning against the frame of the bed with her back facing towards Addison. The redheaded doctor slowly moved to sit down a couple of feet away.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Addison."

There was no response.

Addison tried again. "We know what happened to you, sweetie. We know you've been hurt, but we're here to help."

The child slowly turned around, her thick hair falling away from her face. Her light, blue-green eyes met Addison's, and the doctor let out a gasp. "Tiger," she breathed.

A startled look passed through the girl's eyes, but left as quickly as it had come. "Bree," she said, "my name is Bree."

Addison felt her chest tighten, but she blinked, shaking her head. "I…sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. I…I have to go." She quickly got up from the bed and left the room. Addison leaned against the wall outside, catching her breath. Finally, she stood up straight and started down the hall, almost crashing into Arizona.

"What's the matter?" Arizona asked. "Is Bree okay?"

"Arizona," Addison said softly, "Arizona, tell Social Services not to come."

"What do you mean?"

"That…that girl in the room—she's my daughter."

* * *

Review for the next chapter! Any suggestions are welcome. I'll try to update weekly.


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't…I don't understand."

"Arizona, she's Tiger! Can't you see? Her hair is different, she's older, she's thinner, but she's _mine_."

"How? How can this be true? And even if it is, what do we do?"

"I…Call the police. Get them over here. I need to tell Meredith." Addison ran her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes. "She doesn't remember me. She doesn't know who I am—who _she_ is."

Arizona placed an arm around her friend. "If what your saying is true, she's been through a lot. She'll remember. I know she will. Go find Meredith. I'll take care of it."

Addison sighed, then managed a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Meredith looked at her girlfriend. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Addison said. "She's my daughter."

"Okay, okay. So what's going to happen?"

"Arizona called the police. They're coming to talk to us and review the case."

Right on cue, the hospital door swung open. A young, dark-haired woman scanned the room, her eyes laying on the two doctors. "Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Grey?"

The two nodded. "I'm Addison, Tiger's mother. This is my girlfriend, Meredith."

The woman nodded, unfazed. "Detective Jones, but you can call me Emily. First, I want to go over a few of the main parts. The suspect is a Mr. Hadley Walker, correct? Can you elaborate?"

Addison slipped her hands into Meredith's. "About a year ago, I was scheduled to deliver Mr. Walker's child. However, both his wife and the baby died from consequences that could not have been foreseen. He never forgave me.

A week later, Tiger disappeared. He sent only one note that I found in my mailbox. All it said was, "I have only taken what is now rightfully mine." Addison's voice shook as she repeated the words that had haunted her dreams for months. "This is her. I know it."

Emily nodded. "A couple found her passed out on the streets and bleeding early this morning. We suspected she'd been lying there for a while, probably the whole night. Fingerprints need to be run, but I believe it's her."

"What are we going to do?" Addison asked quietly.

Emily sighed. "Because she doesn't remember her past and is still in shock, it complicates things. My team will look through her medical records, as well as review Hadley's profile. The scene is currently being investigated and we'll try to find him. However, there is a chance he's already made a run for it." The detective looked at Addison. "But listen, the only thing I want you to worry about is your daughter. Help her remember. When she does, it'll make our job easier, too."

Addison nodded. "Okay, I'll try." She paused. "Thank you."

Emily smiled. "Don't thank me yet." She got up and left.

Addison looked at Meredith. "I hadn't stopped dreaming about getting my child back, but I never imagined it would be like this."

Meredith squeezed the redhead's hands. "No one did. But it'll be okay. It's okay now. We can fix this."

Addison squeezed back. "Yeah, yeah, we can." She took a deep breath. "Arizona says we can talk to her, but it's best not to…you know. It might scare her off."

Meredith nodded. "We'll go this evening."

* * *

Despite the whispers and rumors going around the hospital, the afternoon passed by fairly quickly with no other events. The only other people that knew exactly what had happened were Bailey and the Chief.

Arizona had frequently checked on the girl, who still insisted her name was Bree. The blonde worried about the child, and hoped that spending time with her mother might trigger some memories.

"How is she?" Arizona turned around to find Meredith standing behind her.

"Physically she'll be fine. The rib fractures are healing, but I haven't done a full examination yet."

Meredith nodded.

"What about Addison? How's she holding up?"

"Oh, you know," Meredith sighed. "She's a bit scared."

"You would be, too," Addison said, walking up to them. "You would be, too, if you hadn't seen your daughter for almost a year."

Arizona sighed. "But she's here now. She's here, and we're going to help her. _You're_ going to help her. Just remember what I said: take it slow."

Addison took a deep breath. "Okay."

Meredith slowly moved to open the door. Together, she and Addison walked in.

Tiger looked up as the two smiled nervously at her. The TV was on, but she hadn't been paying any attention.

"Hi," Addison whispered. "Do you remember me?" Deep down, she was hoping that her daughter would remember her as someone else, a mother, but she knew it was too early.

"Addison," Tiger replied at last.

"That's right. Ti—Bree," Addison searched the little girl's eyes for any bit of recognition. "Bree, this is my friend Meredith."

Meredith smiled. "The doctors say your doing better," she said. "You're going to be fine."

The child stared down at the bed, and for a moment the three of them sat in silence. "What's going to happen to me?" she whispered finally.

Meredith and Addison exchanged glances.

"Bree," Addison tried to find the right words. "Meredith and I were thinking, that maybe if you wanted to, you could stay with us."

"Why?"

"Why?" Addison repeated, confused.

"Why would you want me to stay with you? You don't even know me."

Addison felt her heart break, and it was taking all she had not to burst out with the truth. "But we like you, Bree. We want to help you."

"No, no, don't say that. Please. I can't. I won't let you lie to me!" Tiger looked away.

"I'm not." Addison felt her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm not, I love you. I never stopped loving you, I couldn't!"

Meredith put her hand on Addison's arm as the little girl stared at them in confusion.

Addison pulled away, tears beginning to flow. "I couldn't. I couldn't not love my own daughter. I'm your mother. I'm your mother, and your name isn't Bree! It's Tiger! And you're my daughter."

Tiger looked at her in shock, her eyes wide. Suddenly, she seemed to regain composure and closed her eyes. "Go, I don't want you here."

"Tiger—" Addison pleaded.

"No! Stop calling me that! You're not my mother, my mother's dead! Go away!"

The two doctors stared speechless at the girl.

"Go away," she repeated. "If you really cared about me, you would go away."

Arizona entered the room and pulled up a shaking Addison. "Come on," she whispered.

Meredith watched them leave, and then turned back to Tiger. She searched for something to say, but there was nothing. "I'm sorry," she said finally, and reached to stroke the girl's hair.

Tiger pulled away, and Meredith sighed inside. She got up to leave, but paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

* * *

I always seem to lose the incentive to finish my stories, but I'll try to continue this one. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

_She was sitting on the sofa beside a young, slender woman with light brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes. It was a late Tuesday evening and they were watching a movie. "Meredith, when will mommy be back?" she asked._

_The woman smiled down at the little girl. "Soon," she said, "any minute now."_

_Just then, the front door opened. A tall doctor with kind eyes and dark, red-velvet hair entered, dropping her stuff on the floor._

_"Mommy!" The little girl cried, and she ran to the woman._

_"Hey!" the redhead replied, scooping up her daughter in her arms. The child snuggled against her mother's chest and breathed in her sweet Chanel perfume. "I love you, Mommy," she murmured, already starting to falling asleep._

_The woman smiled, burying her face into her daughter's hair. "I love you, too," she whispered._

* * *

Bree lay on the bed, her eyes closed. It was six in the morning. She had woken up and couldn't fall back asleep. Her mind kept on returning to the strange woman and her friend that came by yesterday. That strange, _familiar_ woman.

She was crazy, Bree decided. She had to be. After all, Bree knew she didn't have a mother. Her father had told her that her mother left because she didn't want her, and that the police had found her dead. _Crazy_, Bree thought.

* * *

Miranda Bailey watched as the police questioned Arizona. The whole thing truly was a mess. She had seen pictures of Addison's child since she'd been brought in, _Tiger_. She looked unhealthily skinny, and her pale face made her huge eyes appear even larger. Her previously golden blonde hair was now a dark brown, only emphasizing the gauntness of her cheeks.

Bailey had also been keeping track of Derek, who had no idea that his daughter was here in this very hospital. He and Addison had broken off when he met Meredith, but things didn't work out with them either. Although he stayed Head of Neurology and Addison continued to work at Seattle Grace, there was still tension between them. Meanwhile, Addison and Meredith were happily dating.

And now? Now, there daughter was back, and she didn't even know them.

Bailey thought back to when Addison first found out she was pregnant. She and Derek had a huge fight, which resulted in her moving in with Meredith. She had seriously considered an abortion at first, but the other residents managed to talk her out of it.

And as it turned out, having her child was the best thing that had ever happened to Addison. She had emerged from the walls she'd built around her and began to recover.

_I'm going to name her Tiger_, she'd said, _because she's a fighter. My little fighter._

What about a middle name? Meredith had asked.

Addison had thought for a moment. _Sky,_ she said at last, _like 'the sky's the limit'. I want her to reach for things that I was always too scared to do._

The beeping of another doctor's pager pulled Bailey out of her reminiscing. She turned to grab some paperwork, when she saw the very girl she had just been thinking about. Tiger was leaning against the wall next to the front desk.

"Damnit," Bailey murmured, "what's she doing out of bed?"

The little girl had her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

"Bree!" Bailey called. "Where are you going?"

The young girl turned around. "I'm leaving. But I have to find Addison first. I have to talk to her!" Tiger smiled, her eyes glassy. "I have to tell her that I'm not crazy!"

"Bree," Bailey said softly, slowly making her way toward the girl. "You can't leave right now. Bree, listen to me."

"But I'm fine! I'm not the crazy one! She is! She thinks that I'm her daughter. That's crazy, isn't it?"

Bailey grabbed the girl's arm. "Bree. Look at me!"

The girl started laughing. "Hey, hey, Miranda, do you want to hear something funny? You know what's funny?"

"What?" Bailey asked, trying to calm her down.

"All my life I've dreamed of having a mother. A mother who loved me and missed me and never gave up on me. All I've every wanted was a real family. And guess what? Now I find out I have one, and I don't even remember! I don't remember anything—I don't even know her! Isn't that funny? That's what's funny."

"Bree—Tiger—" Bailey tried to catch the gaze of those pale blue eyes. All of a sudden, Tiger's face went white, and she collapsed in the young doctor's arms. "Tiger, Tiger! Can you hear me?" Bailey gently shook the girl.

There was no response.

Bailey grabbed Tiger's hand, and a trickle of red fell on the floor. "Blood," she whispered, and pulled up the sleeves. Running down both of the child's arms were deep gashes, not horizontal lines, but vertical ones, rapidly streaming blood.

"Help!" Bailey cried. "I need a nurse!"

* * *

I know that it's short, but I have more coming. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Review for an update :)


	5. Chapter 4

Bailey watched as the little girl began to waken. She quickly wiped away her tears and glanced at the door, where she knew Addison was nervously waiting. As Tiger opened her eyes, Bailey held a glass of water with a bent straw up to her lips. "Here," she said.

The child obediently opened her mouth and took a sip, and then coughed a little. Her big blue eyes stared into Bailey's. "It's true, isn't it?" she whispered. "Everything she said was true. She's my mother."

Bailey smiled sadly and nodded.

Tiger was silent for a moment. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" she asked, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey, no, it's okay," Bailey said, gently stroking the little girl's hand. "None of this is your fault. We're going to work things out, okay?"

As if she had no other choice but to believe the doctor, Tiger nodded, her eyes dull.

"Good," Bailey said, as worry flooded her.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Addison asked, nervously toying with her hands.

Arizona nodded. "It may be the best thing she's got going for her. When do you get off today?"

"Six," Addison said, glancing at Meredith. "We get off at six."

"Okay, so we'll keep Tiger here until six. And then you take her home."

"What if…what if she…"

"She won't," Meredith answered. "We'll keep a close eye on her. She won't."

Arizona looked at the two doctors. "We can discuss how to approach and ways to make her feel comfortable. You might want to consider getting a therapist."

"No," Addison said firmly.

The blonde gave her a questioning look.

"I…I don't want strangers talking to my daughter. You're good with kids. Can't she see you?"

Arizona laughed. "I'm a surgeon. Not a psychiatrist." She paused when she saw the pleading look in Addison's eyes. "Fine," she said. "I'll talk to her. But if it doesn't work, you need to get a professional. I can do Tuesday and Thursday afternoons."

Addison smiled, "Thanks, Arizona."

"Whatever. I'll go tell Tiger about the plans."

* * *

Arizona knelt down beside the little girl. "I'll see you on Tuesday, okay?"

Tiger wouldn't meet her eyes, and she just stared down at the floor. Arizona reached out to stroke the child's hair as she nodded toward Addison and Meredith.

The redheaded doctor smiled nervously down at her daughter. "Our place isn't far from here. It's only like a ten-minute drive. Your room is ready is ready, too."

Meredith smiled at her girlfriend as she rambled on. "Bye, Arizona," she said.

Addison and Meredith held hands while walking to the car, with Tiger trailing behind them. The ride back home was silent, the prospect of a changing future on all of their minds. A while later, they reached their house and the two doctors got out of the car. "She's sleeping," Meredith laughed softly.

"It's been a long day," Addison replied, staring down at her daughter.

Meredith opened the back car door and gently picked up Tiger, who was still fast asleep. They entered the front door and Meredith lay the girl on the couch.

Addison sat down next to her. Asleep, Tiger looked younger than her four years, and Addison could almost see the little girl she remembered her to be. Stroking her hair, Addison sighed. "She doesn't know me, and I don't know her either. I don't know what her favorite color is, or what she likes to eat—I don't know her."

"Addison, look at me." Slowly, the redhead met her girlfriend's eyes. "Everything will be okay. Now I'm going to go heat up something for dinner. Are you going to be okay here?"

Addison nodded, and Meredith left the room.

Addison continued to caress Tiger's hair as the child continued to sleep. It was the only time the girl wouldn't pull away. A couple of minutes later, Meredith came back with two bowls of pasta. She handed one to Addison, and the two began to eat.

After a few moments of silence, Meredith's cell began to ring, and she quickly got up and moved to the kitchen, talking on the phone in a low murmur. At that time, Tiger began to shift in her sleep, and Addison set down her food.

"Hi," Addison could feel the déjà vu as she, once again, watched her daughter waken. Tiger sat up and scanned the room with blurry eyes. Addison watched for any sort of recognition, but there was none.

"Are you hungry?" Addison asked.

Tiger shook her head.

"I guess not." There was a pause as mother eyed daughter and daughter eyed mother. Meredith walked back in. "Do you want to see your room?" Addison asked. "I—we weren't sure what you would like so it's kind of plain now, but maybe we can go shopping this weekend or something…" Addison trailed off.

Tiger looked at the two women. "Okay," she said finally.

Addison led Tiger up the stairs while Meredith followed. Tiger's room was right next to where Addison and Meredith slept. Addison had never really changed it, always hoping that her daughter would come back. The room's walls were a soft cream, the furniture white, and there were pale pink curtains and bedspread.

Meredith could feel Addison holding her breath while Tiger looked around, running her hand along the bed. "Thank you," she said softly.

There was an awkward silence before Addison stiffly replied, "You're welcome." She cleared her throat as Meredith nudged her. "You must be tired," she said. "The bathroom is right across the hall. Umm, let me show you where everything is." The two left the room as Meredith went back downstairs to give them some privacy.

"Toothbrush and toothpaste are here, shampoo and soap are in the shower."

Tiger nodded. Addison shifted awkwardly, remembering the last time they were here, she was giving her daughter a bath. After a moment, she hastily spoke. "I'll let you shower and leave some clothes outside the door."

Relieved, Tiger nodded again, and turned as Addison left the room.

They hadn't had time to go shopping yet, so Addison started to dig through her closet, looking for something that could substitute for sleepwear. Eventually, she found an old kids-size pair of shorts that belonged to Meredith and a Seattle Grace t-shirt. She left them outside the bathroom and went downstairs.

Addison sank down onto the couch beside Meredith.

"How is she?"

Addison shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I don't know."

Meredith nodded and they sat quietly. A couple of minutes later, Tiger walked back down. Addison's shirt had reached all the way down to her knees and her dark hair fell back into the curls they were months before.

"Hey," Meredith said softly. "Come and sit with us."

Slowly, Tiger made her way to the couch and slipped in between the two doctors.

"Sure you're not hungry?" Meredith asked.

Wordlessly, Tiger nodded.

"Bree," Meredith tried, "you know we just want to help you, right? I know you're confused and I know you're hurting inside."

Tiger shook her head. "No, not right now. Please."

"Why won't you let us help you?" Addison cut in. "We love you—"

"No," Tiger's lower lip began to tremble. "Please, just don't."

"Tell me why you're fighting me. What are you scared of?"

Tiger stood up. "I'm scared of nothing." She started to turn.

Addison grabbed her arm. "I love you," she said again, and the panic in Tiger's eyes began to rise in intensity. She tried to pull away, but Addison held on in realization. The words scared her. Her daughter was scared of love. "I love you, Tiger."

Tiger raised her face and her eyes flashed angrily. "Stop saying that! And my name is Bree!"

"Why?" Without meaning to, Addison shook her gently. "Tell me why I can't say that to you!"

"Because you'll leave!"

Tiger's chest heaved as she finally broke free and pushed Addison away. She wrapped her hands over her stomach as she started to walk backwards. "I'm sorry."

Both Meredith and Addison watched as the child ran upstairs. Meredith pulled her girlfriend into a hug as she stared after the little girl.

* * *

The next few chapters will mostly be for developing everything a bit more. After, I'd like to get the crime part moving, so please review!


	6. Chapter 5

The next day seemed to pass by very slowly. Tiger avoided the two doctors whenever she could, staying holed up in her room. She also refused to meet any of their eyes. Secretly, Addison couldn't wait for her daughter's first session with Arizona.

She and Meredith spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon sitting on opposite ends of the couch, going over paperwork. Each was lost in her own thoughts. Finally, at around four o'clock, there was a knock at their front door.

Immediately, both jumped up, tired from sitting still. Meredith opened the door to find Arizona and her girlfriend, Callie, who was head of Orthopedics. As soon as they walked in, Addison threw herself at Callie, hugging the surprised woman.

"Hey," Callie said, awkwardly patting Addison's back. "What's up with you?"

"She won't let me touch her, she won't even let me get near her," Addison replied, letting go.

"Where is she?" Arizona asked, as she handed Meredith some plastic bags. "I brought Chinese food," she explained.

"Upstairs," Meredith answered.

"Could I go meet her?" Callie asked.

Addison shrugged. "I guess."

Callie started up the steps, wondering about the girl who was supposed to be one of her best friend's daughter.

The door to the room was open by a crack, and Callie tapped lightly on it. She peered inside to see the brown-haired, blue-eyed little girl. Standing in the doorway in question, the surgeon received a small nod from the child.

Callie walked in and sat on a chair beside the bed. "Hey, Bree," she said calmly. "I'm Callie."

There was a pause before something appeared to light up in the girl's eyes. "Calliope," she said.

Callie smiled and nodded. "That's right. Did Arizona talk about me? She's the only one that calls me that."

"She said you fixed my bones," Tiger replied.

Callie was surprised. "Yeah, I did," she said. Then, "You know Addison and I are good friends."

Tiger nodded slowly, her eyes suddenly suspicious.

"She's upset, that you're not talking to her. She cares about you," Callie dared to say.

Tiger fidgeted, lowering her eyes. "It's not that I don't like her," she said slowly. "I just…I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

Callie looked into the girl's eyes. "Do what?"

There was a long silence before Tiger finally spoke. "I don't want her to be sad. I never meant to hurt her, but the truth is, I must be such a disappointment. She's giving me all her love and I can't return it. I'm just so sad. I have been sad for so long, I have forgotten what happy feels like. I promised I wouldn't fool myself into thinking I could live the life I've never had." Tiger seemed to blink back tears.

Callie sat there for a moment, stunned. "So why don't you tell her this?" she asked. "Why would you tell me?"

"I can't, Callie, I can't. Don't you get it? If she loves me, there is no way I can pay her back. I'm not the happy little girl she thought I was. And to tell her that? To tell her how afraid I am? Telling means caring and caring means people leaving. And that's something I cannot afford."

Speechless again by this little girl, this child who looked so young yet sounded so old, Callie sat with her in silence. "Try," she said finally. "If she loves you, she'll forgive you and help you. Try. If not for her, if not for yourself, than for me."

Tiger laughed bitterly. "I don't even know you."

"But you owe me. You owe me for saving your life."

Tiger stared up at the dark-haired doctor, her eyes clouded. "It wasn't yours to save," she said softly. "You could have, no, you _should _have let me die." Another pause. "But yes, then we'll be even. I will no longer be in debt to you."

Callie nodded in silent agreement. _Yes, then we'll be even_. She reached out to squeeze the girl's hand, and left the room without another word.

* * *

As Meredith and Addison lay in bed that night, both couldn't help but to be discouraged by the occurrences of the day. Or rather, the non-occurrences. Callie and Arizona had stayed for dinner, which mostly involved surgical talk none of them really cared about, while Tiger had tried to avoid any form of direct conversation.

It was almost midnight, and the two had just fallen asleep when they were awakened by the sound of screaming. Addison shot up immediately, and quickly ran to the room next door while Meredith followed behind.

Illuminated by the pale moonlight streaming in, she saw Tiger sitting up in the bed, shaking and whimpering with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey," Addison said gently, moving closer. "What happened?"

Tiger quickly curled up into a protective ball, gasping for air, her eyes wild.

Addison walked over and sat down on the bed beside her daughter. She reached out a hand, but when she touched Tiger's arm, the little girl flinched and drew back farther, still shaking with sobs. Addison tried to ignore the stab of hurt, but it was still hard having her own daughter be afraid of her. "What happened?" Addison whispered again. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The girl turned her face, trying to control her tears. "I'm okay," she said, "I'm fine. It happens. You don't need to be here."

Addison stroked the girl's hair. "But I do. You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No!" Tiger replied, more forcefully. "No, I can handle it. Go."

Addison watched the child shut her eyes tight, trying to slow her breathing. She knew Tiger wasn't okay. She knew how scared she was. But it was clear she wasn't wanted, and silently, with deep regret, Addison left the room.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I'm really busy with school. This chapter was a bit of a filler, but hey, it's necessary. Review for an update!


End file.
